Life Spirits Reborn
by don-bski
Summary: This is a end-of-life story about an elderly witch and wizard. To some, their thoughts and decisions about quality of life might be sad or controversial. Some of the storyline ideas from "Bond of the Spirits" are used here but the reading of that story is not essential to enjoying this one. Credit and thanks to J. K. Rowling for her rich inspiring fantasy world and its characters.
1. Signs Of The Time

A seldom-used gravel drive, overgrown with weeds, wound its way past a large oak tree and up the south side of a small rise. Open fields, which were covered in the long brown grasses of autumn, surrounded a large house that was set on the highest point of the rise. A few large pine trees stood on the north side of the house along a well-worn path that led toward a creek in the distance. Tables, chairs and party decorations, scattered haphazardly around the home, were reminiscent of a recent celebration. The stars hung like diamonds above the very dark countryside that gently murmured with the sound of crickets. A faint glow was beginning to brighten the eastern sky beyond the wooded surroundings in the distance. Higher up, amid the stars of the sky, a bright comet with a double tail was pointing down toward the place where the sun would soon rise. The cold morning air stirred. Somewhere in the surrounding darkness, a low tone like a large cathedral bell softly rang out a few times. Slowly, the sound of the wind chime decayed back into the silence of the damp morning air.

A warm glow of light emanated from a window on the ground floor of the home. Through the window, an elderly couple could be seen. The woman wore spectacles and was thin and frail in appearance with her silver hair tied in a loose bun. The man, also wearing eyeglasses and a bit portly in stature, had a clean-shaven face and a balding head with gray hair. The couple busied themselves preparing breakfast. The aroma of bacon, eggs and coffee filled the room. They moved slowly, deliberately and with a certain amount of stiffness in their steps. Each performed their specific tasks to complete the meal preparations as they routinely did almost every morning. Their motions were like a choreographed dance; each knew how the other would move as they performed in flawless precision and grace. Then, with breakfast trays ready and resting on a small cart, the woman took hold of her cane. She slowly shuffled through a door leading out of the room and onto the east-facing porch of the home. The man followed slowly behind pushing the cart.

With a small flick of a wand in the woman's hand, a bubble of the cold morning air that surrounded them began to warm. The cart was positioned beside a table that was set along the railing of the porch. From here, the distant mountain peaks could be seen silhouetted in the pale morning glow. Carefully hooking the cane over her arm, the woman lifted the trays onto the small table that had a chair on each end. The elderly man helped the woman seat herself and then seated himself opposite from her on the other chair.

He picked up a slice of toast and with his brow furrowed in concentration, began spreading jelly on it with the knife in his shaking hand. The woman took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"You're doing better today," she said.

"A little," he said still concentrating on the toast. "It's easier in the morning."

Looking up at her he said, "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak yet from the last treatment but I do feel stronger today."

With the knife in his hand, he pointed out across the field to the eastern sky and said, "The comet is getting really close to the sun now."

"Yes, the newspapers are giving it a lot of attention." she said. "Some say it's an omen of death for a king or nobleman. Others say it means an eminent attack of heavenly beings on the evil people of the earth. The reporters for the papers are interviewing different centaurs for opinions. There is a great ongoing debate about the comet, what it means and what might happen."

He smiled and said, "Well, according to a computer website, the orbit will end and the comet will fall into the sun. This is the last time that comet will be seen."

"That's such a shame." she sighed. "It's really a beautiful sight. So bright, and the tails fan out like giant silver feathers."

There was mostly silence between them as they ate breakfast and listened to the dawn of a new day. The stars were slowly fading from view and the birds were beginning to sing in the trees.

"_Time to come home._" said a gentle voice barely louder than a whisper.

Their motions of eating breakfast abruptly froze. A chilled feeling of uncertainty quickly spread and they looked at each other across the table. Each face showed deep concentration for a long moment as they listened to try and hear more.

In a hushed voice she said, "That voice, just now?"

"Yeah, I heard it yesterday too. I thought it was just some party conversation."

"I couldn't hear it very well over the party noise," she said. "But now that I've heard it properly..."

"Yeah ... I think I know that voice too."

"Something like this happened to Molly. She said that it was Arthur calling to her. It happened just a few days before she … died."

"I've heard voices in my head before but this was ... different. There was a presence."

They looked at each other for another moment and then silently continued their breakfast, still listening. The only sound was the beating of wings as birds began to visit the feeder a short distance away. After a short while, she leaned back in her chair and looked toward the orange glow in the sky.

"Look!" she said pointing toward the brightening eastern sky. He looked out across the field and watched as a lone bird circled silently. It drifted slowly toward the row of trees lining the path and landed in one of the trees about fifty yards away.

"Is that one of this year's hatchlings still here?" she asked. "Will and Kate nested late this year and this one should be moving on before it gets any colder."

These were the names they had given to a pair of nesting hawks. The pair had returned for the last two seasons. They watched each day as the nest was built and the family raised. This year, the young had taken their first flights just a week ago. The next day, there was no sign of them or the parent birds.

The first time the hawks were spotted, they had nested across the field by the woods. It became a daily activity for the elderly couple to pack a picnic lunch and walk closer to see them better. But this year, the walk was too difficult for her to complete. So a telescope for him and binoculars for her allowed them to watch from the porch. Her health had slowly worsened over time. At first she said it was just the normal aches and pains of the elderly. But the day she doubled over in pain, he insisted on taking her first to a magical healer and then to a muggle doctor. Both were now giving her treatments.

He stood and walked a short distance to the telescope that was mounted on the railing. Placing his trembling hands on the base of the telescope, it moved to point toward the tree. His shaking hands could do very little magic now due to poor control of the necessary gestures and flourshes. The ability to perform magic had always been special and having it taken slowly away from him had been depressing and frustrating. In time, he reluctantly accepted that this was part of his life now and did only the simplest of magic.

He peered into the eyepiece. After a moment, he looked back at her and said, "It's hard to see in this early light but I don't think it's a hawk. It looks more like a falcon. But this one has red feathers on its head. I've never seen anything like it around here."

He again looked through the telescope. After a moment, still looking at the bird in the tree, he said, "There's something about that bird. Take a look at it."

She took the binoculars from a storage drawer and looked through them toward the tree. While she gazed, he reseated himself across from her. After another moment, she put the binoculars down on the table. With an expression of annoyance on her face, she looked at him and said, "Yes, there is something familiar about it but I can't place it. Do we know anyone who's animagus is a red headed falcon?"

"None that I can remember."

Reaching for her cup, she said, "Well, maybe we'll think or remember something later."

She took a sip of coffee and looked up at the wall space above the kitchen door. Golden letters still hung above the door proclaiming "Happy 60th Bonding Anniversary! Harry and Hermione".

Her gaze returned to a gentle old face looking across the table at her. "It's hard to believe it has been that long," said Harry.

"Where did all the time go?" she said with a sigh. "It seems like only yesterday we moved into this house and started our family."

He said with a smile, "And by the number of people that were at the party here yesterday, the family has grown quite large over all those years."

She smiled warmly and said, "Little baby Alyssa is so cute."

"Yeah, she'll be a real heart breaker when she gets older," he said with a grin.

She took another sip of coffee and said, "So many happy days and fond memories."

"Tell me one of your memories."

She put down her cup and thought for a moment. Then she said, "Remember the day when I was reading about dragons? ..."

She placed the book on the small table in front of her and then leaned back into the sofa with a thoughtful expression on her face. There was silence in the home library except for the faint ticking of a clock just above the door. The walls of the room were lined with bookcases that reached from the floor to the high second floor ceiling. In the center of the ceiling, sunlight streamed in through a skylight. A ceiling fan slowly turned and gently circulated the air in the room.

The room was comfortable, cozy and warm. Amid the seemingly thousands of thick books on the shelves there were also cherished pictures of family and friends. Mementos from travels and special times were also present. This was her inner sanctum; the place where she would go when she needed time to be by herself and close out the rest of the world for a while.

There was a gentle knock on the door. She looked up and saw Harry with his head poked into the room through the partway-open door. Her warm smile at him was the only invitation he needed and he entered the room. His footfalls made no sound on the thick carpet as he walked over to the sofa where she was seated. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, sat down and placed his arm around her shoulders. In his free hand was a small piece of parchment just delivered by morning owl.

Hermione recognized the handwriting. Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow and said, "They've only been gone three days and we've already got an owl?"

He grinned and began to read aloud.

"_Dearest, understanding, Mum and Dad,_

_Just a quick owl to let you know that James and I are safely back at Hogwarts for start of term. I'm happily getting reacquainted with all of my now fourth year Hogwarts friends. Just to prepare you, umm... you 'might' get an owl from the head mistress. I had to use Aunt Ginny's hex on a fifth year Slytherin who was threatening me. He had a 'misunderstanding' about me being a Potter. So, like you always say Mum, I helped him learn. He understands much better now. James had a 'friendly' talk with him also. I lost Ravenclaw ten points. _:(

_Love you both, Rose._"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "She takes after her father." They both grinned broadly.

Looking at the letter he said, "Still the same old Hogwarts."

"Yes it is." she said also looking at the letter with a soft smile.

"The kids can take care of themselves," said Harry.

"Yes, they certainly can."

Smiling, Harry looked at Hermione and said in a tone of satisfaction, "I'm a very proud father."

"And I'm an equally proud mother." They both laughed.

After a moment, he looked at the book on the table and said, "What were you reading?"

"One of the books we collected from your parents' home. It's a book about dragons and their magical abilities. I was reading about the Ukrainian Ironbelly. It's a very fascinating dragon."

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Isn't that the same breed of dragon we helped free during our escape from Gringotts?"

"Yes, it is. I was just thinking about what the goblins did to that dragon and how it seemed to know we were helping it. I think that is why it flew so low over the water and close to shore for us. Somehow it knew we needed its help as much as it need ours."

"That was ... about eighteen years ago. Do you think it's still around?"

"I read that the Ukrainian Ironbelly breed is rumored to live for a thousand years but no one really knows for sure. Some folk songs suggest it lives forever. It is noted for its intelligence and wisdom. That's what makes it all the worse what the goblins did to it."

"So are you looking to get a dragon egg like Hagrid did?" he said smiling.

She smiled, "No silly. But I would like to know whatever became of that dragon."

He thought for a moment and said, "We could go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As someone in the MBI, I'll be able to get any information they might have about it."

She beamed a smile and said, "Let's do it then. I'll get my bag."

...

They arrived at the DRCMC. Harry had a brief word with the records clerk and then he and Hermione walked into the storage room. There were hundreds of dusty file cabinets in rows with narrow aisles separating them. Harry led the way to a row in the back of the room that the records clerk had mentioned to him. There, they began opening drawers and leafing through the file folders.

"Honestly, you'd think they would have improved their record keeping by now." she said tersely.

"I looked up something here before," said Harry. "Anything older than about ten years still hasn't been brought up to the newer standards."

"Here it is!" said Hermione happily pulling out a folder labeled 'Gringotts Dragon'.

"What does it say?" asked Harry.

She shuffled through the papers in the folder for a moment. Then she read aloud, "The dragon was last seen flying north after breaking out of Gringotts. Witnesses said that it appeared to be carrying more than one person on its back. The alleged individuals were too far away to be identified. The dragon's tracking collar was found in the rubble outside the vault it was guarding. A follow-up search was not done due to a shortage of department personnel. Gringotts bank reported twenty thousand galleons of damage and filed a request for compensation with the Ministry of Magic. The request was denied."

In a low voice Harry said, "So you, Ron and me are the only ones who know the dragon's last whereabouts?"

She whispered back, "I think so."

In a quiet voice he said, "Well, that's not much to go on but it's a place to start. I hope you packed warm hooded coats in your bag. That area will be windy and cold this time of year."

She tilted her head a bit and just looked at him with a pressed lip smile.

Harry grinned and shook his head in self-amusement. "Sorry, I know better than that." They replaced the folder and walked toward the exit door.

...

With a loud pop, they apparated onto a small hill above a lake. A cold wind blew and the sky was gray and overcast. There was a light dusting of fine snow on the ground. Hermione quickly pull two heavy hooded coats from her bag. They each put on a coat and pulled the hood up over their head. Then, they slowly turned and surveyed their surroundings. It felt vaguely familiar.

After a moment, he turned to her and said in a loud voice over the wind, "I think we should look on the far side of the lake below the mountain. There may be caves by that sheer cliff."

"That seems like the best plan to me also, she replied in a loud voice. "How do we get there? By broom?"

"Yeah. It's going to be dangerous flying in this wind, especially once we are close to the cliff. The mountain will cause a lot of unpredictable turbulence."

She nodded and reaching into her bag, withdrew a broom and handed it to him. She withdrew a second broom and then secured the bag inside her coat. After pulling flying gloves onto their hands, they mounted the brooms and kicked off.

It was a very bumpy ride as they started out across the lake. There were small waves in the water below them and some were capped with white foam. Strong downdrafts pushed them very close to the water at times. It took all their concentration to steer their course toward the cliff. Harry could see Hermione looking a little green but she pressed on. After about ten minutes, the wind sheers became very strong as they neared the cliff. At one point, he veered sharply away narrowly avoiding a mid air collision with her. Then, the wind and turbulence quickly calmed and the ride smoothed as they flew very close to the cliff face. They stopped and hovered to get their bearings.

"That was a nauseating ride," she said with a sick expression on her face. "There were a few times I felt like I would lose my lunch."

"You and me both. Let's rest a bit."

They were hovering about twenty feet above the water. Looking along the base of the cliff, it appeared to be sheer solid rock descending into the watery depths.

She pointed up and said, "Harry, just up over there. It looks to be part of a ledge."

He nodded and said, "Ready to give it a closer look?"

She took a deep breath and then began to glide slowly upward. He followed her closely. As they neared the ledge, they both began to feel disorientated. They stopped, backed away and hovered side by side.

"There's a confundus charm here; trying to keep us away," said Hermione. "There are probably other charms as well. We'll need to use a strong shielding charm to have any chance of getting past them."

The both took out their wands and pointed them at each other. Harry said, "On three then; one, two, three."

"Protego Maxima" they said together. A transparent bubble encircled them. The air rippled and momentarily distorted the vision of their surroundings.

They stowed their wands and after looking at each other, slowly moved forward. There was a brief buzzing sound but they passed through it and reached the ledge where they landed and dismounted from their brooms. The ledge, about three feet wide, was now fully visible and wound its way toward an opening in the rock. It was a sheer drop to the cold water two hundred feet below. With wands at the ready, they cautiously moved forward. As they reached the edge of the opening, a deep raspy voice was heard.

"Leave this place or suffer the consequences. This is your only warning."

They froze on the spot. Then Hermione called out, "We seek the dragon that helped us escape Gringotts many years ago. Can you tell us where we might find it?"

There was no reply. After a moment, Harry took a step forward and said, "We mean it no harm. We are not here to capture it."

There was a low rumble and Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and quickly pulled him back. A jet of flame narrowly missed him as they both staggered backwards.

Recovering, she called out in desperation, "Please, we only want to talk. What can we do to show our sincerity?"

The deep hollow voice said impatiently, "Nothing that you are capable of; only a spiritual sign. I tell you for the last time, leave while you still can."

She thought to Harry, "_I know what we need to do. We have to show the gryffin; it's a spiritual sign. A simple lumos will do. Ready?_"

Pointing their wands toward the opening of the cave, they touched the wand tips and together said "Lumos!"

The wand tips glowed briefly and a vaporous image of a bright golden colored gryffin formed. It floated toward the opening and disappeared into the cave.

They looked alternately at each other and the cave opening waiting anxiously. For the next few moments, nothing happened. Then, the image of the gryffin floated out of the cave and returned to them. As it reached them, it dissolved into the air.

She called out in a gently pleading voice, "We just want to thank you properly. Please trust us."

After a short pause, the gruff voice responded, "You may enter."

They looked at each other in apprehension. This is what they had hoped to hear but now, they had to trust the voice as much as it had to trust them. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. He let out a deep breath and took her firmly by the hand. He stepped forward with Hermione just behind him into the opening of the cave and looked in. From the darkness at the back of the cave two eyes glowed and looked back at them.

There was a long agonizing moment of silence between them. Then the voice said, "I remember you. Where is the third?"

Harry said, "He is not with us today. Just the two of us are here. I am Harry and this is Hermione."

The voice said, "I am слойка (Sloyka) and pleased to meet those who helped me escape the goblins."

"May we see you better?" asked Hermione. "We truly mean you no harm."

Torches along the walls of the cave slowly erupted in flames. The light revealed the same immense fifty-foot long dragon they remembered. It lay feebly on the floor of the cave breathing heavily and seemed to be in pain. It was covered with wounds from the escape and still wearing some of the chains and manacles that dug into its neck and legs.

With a shocked expression Hermione said, "Oh you poor thing! How have you endured all these years like that?!"

"Time passes much differently for me. I have slept for a week of my time and just awoke this morning."

Harry said, "May we remove the remaining restraints and tend to your wounds?"

"Yes, that would be kind of you."

He began working on removing the remaining restraints while Hermione tended to the dragon's wounds. She needed to conjure many extra vials of Essence of Dittany. The dragon lay quietly and began to breath easier as the pain it was experiencing subsided.

Harry thought to Hermione, "_Can dragons be helped by an ennervate charm?_"

"_I don't know. We'll have to ask._"

"Sloyka" said Harry, "May we use an ennervate charm on you? It will help you regain some of your strength."

"You are kind but I think your magic is not that powerful."

"We have some special extraordinary magical power available to us." said Hermione. "Do you trust that we only want to help you?"

"Will you trust me with your safety being in a cave with a strong dragon?"

They looked at each other carefully considering the dragon's words. Then, looking at the dragon, Harry said, "Yes, we will."

"Then so will I trust you."

Standing before the dragon, they extended their wands over the dragon's head. The wand tips touched and they said together, "Ennervate!"

The golden gryffin appeared and settled onto the dragon's head. They both felt a throbbing sensation as magical energy drained from them. After a moment, they began to waver, weakened from the great strain upon them. Harry put his free arm around Hermione and they struggled to remain steady.

"Enough." said the dragon.

Their wands separated and Harry and Hermione dropped to their hands and knees exhausted and breathing deeply.

"Thank you" said the dragon. "I feel much better. Now, I will help you."

The dragon turned its head and looked at them as they knelt in front of him. They both looked up at the dragon's eyes. Then, a warm yellowish glow, like sunlight, emanated from the dragon's eyes and enveloped each of them. A warm tingling sensation spread throughout their bodies. It felt like they were being recharged by an inner glow of energy. Their strength returned and a feeling of well being settled inside each of them.

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks" as they both got to their feet again.

Harry said, "You seem not as weak as we initially thought."

The dragon said, "You are both kind and compassionate. When I saw the gryffin, I thought could trust you. But I needed to be sure; please forgive me. I am the last of my kind."

A small table appeared in front of Harry and Hermione containing biscuits and tea.

"Please, eat and drink." said the dragon.

Hermione asked, "Can we get anything for you to eat?"

"My normal sustenance comes from the sun, even on a gray day such as today. I do not need to eat food so long as I am not too deeply shielded from its energy."

After seating themselves, they poured tea and Harry said, "Tell us, how did you come to be in captivity at Gringotts?"

"Long ago, I was trapped and captured by a group of men in a distant land. They said I was destroying the crops and killing their livestock for food. None of what they said was true. They wanted a tale they could tell and boast of the harrowing danger of their deed. They were about to slay me when one in their group spoke. He told them that a live dragon could fetch a large sum of money from the goblins. That man saved my life. On the day I was sold to the goblins, I saw the man in the crowd weeping as they carried me away."

"Did you ever see that man again?" asked Hermione.

"Just once, about a year later when he passed by me in the goblin bank. He was with another man and goblin going to a vault. He called out to me how very sorry he was. The others laughed at him saying it was better that a dangerous creature like a dragon was safely locked away for good."

"Did this all happen at Gringotts?" asked Harry.

"I have been sold many times to different banks. I was always kept in the deepest darkest vaults away from the sunlight. Without the sun, I was weak and forced to eat whatever they gave me."

"That is so cruel and barbaric." said Hermione as her face turned a shade of red. "It's the kind of injustice we've always fought against. We feel so very sorry for you and wish we could have helped you sooner."

"Thank you," said the dragon. "Tell me now, how did you happen to be near that vault at Gringotts?"

They talked for hours not noticing the passage of time. The dragon was quite entertaining and told them many tales from more pleasant parts of his very interesting and long life. At the ripe old age of nine hundred and fifty-four, he had lived and traveled to just about every place one could in this world. He had been a friend to magic and muggle folk from all walks of life. As he told stories, he would sometimes act out parts of the story using different voices and sound effects. There was much merriment and laughter in the cave.

Much later, Harry looked toward the cave entrance and saw that the light of day was turning to dusk. He turned back to the dragon and said, "Sloyka, it is getting dark and we must be going. This has been the most enjoyable day for us in a very long time. We hope to be able to visit with you again from time to time."

"That would be very nice," said the dragon. "I so enjoyed your company. This is my home now and where I will be. You are always welcome. Send the image of the gryffin ahead so I know it is you."

Harry said, "And please call on us in the same way if you ever need our help." The dragon nodded.

"Sloyka" said Hermione, "How long will you stay here? Won't you get lonely?"

"Mostly, I will rest now. Only one charge left for me to do; carry the two of you on when you are ready to leave this life."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other quizzically in disbelief. The dragon gently laughed and said, "Put it out of your minds. That is a very many years in your future. When that time nears, you will know what to do."

Harry and Hermione collected their brooms and put them back into the bag. Then, after bidding a final farewell, they disapparated and returned to their home in Godric's Hollow.

"How long do you think it's been since we last visited with him?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, maybe four of five years? It was difficult for us to get there the last time. Remember? Even then, our magic wasn't what it use to be. And the cold and damp made our joints ache. I think he knew it would be our last visit."

There was silence for a while as they gazed out across the yard. The sun was up now and hung just above the peaks of the distant mountains.

"Did you enjoy the party yesterday?" asked Harry.

"I enjoyed seeing everyone and I love them all very much. But it was so tiring for me. I was so sorry to have to go to our room and lie down. I hope no one was offended."

"They understood. It was hard for me too. Especially in keeping up with some of the conversations. Their words came so fast and sometimes I didn't hear or understand right away. By the time I did understand, they had moved on to another topic. I caught myself trying to make the same point about something that was already discussed."

Hermione said, "I sometimes feel treated a bit like a child. They think that something might be too hard for me now and so they do it for me. I know they mean well and are just trying to help but I still want to do things. Sometimes I think it would have been better not to have told them about our medical problems."

He said, "And they only know the generalities. Imagine what it would be like for us if they knew all the details. We'd hear a lot more 'We'll do it. You just enjoy retirement and take it easy.'"

With a distant gaze on her face, she said in a quiet voice, "That seems to be all we ever do now; it's rather boring. I miss being involved at the Ministry and working to make a difference. We used our knowledge and special magic to help others have a better life."

After a long moment of silence, he looked at her and quietly said, "Does it seem to you like we're just waiting around to die?"

She looked back at him and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, it does." After a short pause she looked into his eyes and said, "Do you remember when we discussed this all those years ago?"

He looked into her eyes and said, "Yeah, I do. You even found the spell."

After another moment, he said, "Hermione, we've both been thinking about this off and on for the last year or so. I don't think either of us can keep our thoughts private from each other anymore."

"Very true." she said. "That particular ability is working very well between us." She looked at him with concern and said, "I hope some of my more frustrated thoughts have not offended you. If they have, I am very sorry."

"I'm sure you have gotten your share from me too. I am also very sorry. But now more than ever, we need to be totally honest with each other. There is nothing you could think or say that would stop me from loving you."

"I feel the same about you Harry."

She looked deeply into his green eyes, the ones that provided the most intimate connection they shared. Her special Harry, her soulmate, was there and still warming her heart. His eyes always made her feel that she was the most important person in the entire world. But now, they were also looking tired. The sense of purpose, which had been there throughout his life, was mostly absent now.

She said, "Harry ... do you think the day you'd want to make that decision is getting close?"

He looked back into her eyes, the same ones that had shown him so many years ago, that she was his one and only, his soulmate. They had given him strength and always told him that he was her most cherished and truest love. But over the last few months, he had seen them grow weary of all the things she now had to endure to hold onto her life.

"Yes, he said. "I can't think of anything else I want to experience. Even if I did, there is very little, magical or muggle, that I can do in my condition. All of the important things that people might want to know about me are in the biographies that have already been written. There is nothing more to add."

After a short pause, he asked, "Hermione, what do you think?"

"I think the time is close too. It's been years since anyone contacted me from the Ministry. They have young bright people now making discoveries and regulating the wizarding world. All of my work is available in the Department of Mysteries library and the Wizengamot records archive. I haven't been able to contribute anything new for twenty years; just a few minor revisions to my earlier research."

They were both quiet. The he said, "What about our kids and their families?"

"That ... is the most difficult and heart wrenching part." she said. "We both love them all so dearly."

He said in a gentle voice, "Nothing will ever change that. But their sorrow is inevitable, whether we decide today, in six months or not at all and let nature take its course."

She signed softly and said, "How do we decide when it's the right time to move on?"

They were quiet for a long time. There was a slight uneasy feeling that flowed over into each of them from the other. The ability to share feelings, a result of their Vinculi Spiritu marriage bond, was still working well between them. They had each felt the others uneasiness over the previous months when these types of thoughts had been on one or the other's mind. But somehow, each time, the uneasy feeling was less. Somehow, it was working itself into an answer to their question.

She glanced at the clock through the kitchen window. Then she said, "We have a date with Neville this morning for tea. He felt so bad about not being able to attend the party yesterday. We'd better get breakfast cleared up and start getting ready. Neville said he would be here at ten."


	2. True Friends

Harry slowly entered the large drawing room of their home. It was warmly furnished with a sofa, a love seat with end tables and a rocking chair. In front of the sofa, a low table was holding a tea set with a steaming kettle. An immense picture window provided a breathtaking view of the trees and hills to the north. The room was trimmed in dark-toned hardwood and contained bookcases reaching high into the vaulted ceiling. There was a large glass cabinet filled with all manner of special mementos and family heirlooms. Among the contents were James and Lily's wands; each with a golden wedding ring slipped onto it. There were two small figurines of a phoenix and a music box resting atop a diary. Beside the music box was a pair of round-framed glasses. On another shelf, two Order of Merlin first class medals, each with golden star points randomly sparkling, floated between two framed commendations that were signed by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

A large grandfather clock, with runes carved into the wood, ticked slowly and authoritatively. The central wall of the room contained a large fireplace framed with an oak mantle. On each side of the fireplace opening sat a large plush relining chair. Above this, the wall was completely covered by wooden frames of many different sizes. There were magical family pictures of James and Lily, Dan and Emma and one of Harry and Hermione kissing at sunset on their bonding day. Pictures of James and Rose growing up and pictures of Harry and Hermione's grandchildren took up most of the available wall space. But there were also pictures of Harry and Hermione with their friends during travels to distant places, quidditch games, and holiday and birthday celebrations.

He saw Hermione leaning on her cane and standing before an ornately carved dark wooden shelf in a special corner of the room. The shelf held a domed crystal display with a polished dark green marble base. She was looking into the crystal dome at a large floating bouquet of enchanted red roses in full bloom. Countless sparkling star-like points of light floated in the spaces around the roses. Two of the roses, however, were bent over and drooping. Though still brightly colored, each had wilted petals and leaves. A few of the petals lay on the base of the display under the bouquet. The star-like points of light from the drooping roses were falling slowly toward the base of the display onto the fallen petals.

Harry walked over, put his arm around her and looked at the bouquet. Then he gave her a gentle squeeze and said, "Whenever I look at this, I feel so awed and humbled by your magical abilities. You made this for your parents sixty years ago and still the magic is as strong as ever."

She put her arm around him. Giving him a squeeze back she said, "Thanks. It was our love that made them all appear. I remember when there were just those first two roses. Mum and Dad once told me that they would look every day waiting for another rose bud to appear." Smiling she said, "I think they might have known before me when James and Rose were on their way into the world."

In a quiet voice she said, "Those two roses are looking old and tired. Soon, they'll fall onto the base and then disappear. But it gives me a warm and contented feeling to see that the rest of the bouquet, and the family love that keeps it alive, will be ok. I still miss seeing Teddy's rose in there."

From behind them, there was a flash of green light. They turned and moved arm in arm slowly toward the fireplace. An instant later an old man, with long gray hair sticking out from under a shabby brown hat with a turned down brim, stepped from the floo into the room. He wore silver frame glasses and his gray beard was full and tangled. The old, tattered and stained overcoat that he wore reached down to his knees. The legs of his blue jeans were threadbare and frayed. On his feet were hiking boots that were scuffed and worn.

"Neville!" said Hermione as she reached out to hug him.

"Hermione!" he said as he gave her a warm hug. "Harry! It's good to see you!"

"Great to see you too, Neville." said Harry, giving him a quick embrace. "Let me take your hat and coat."

"Come and sit down and have some tea," said Hermione.

Neville seated himself on the end of the sofa. Hermione sat on the loveseat and began serving the tea. A moment later, Harry sat down beside her.

"So Neville," said Harry, "How are you?"

"I'm good; just got back into the country. Health is good, though I think I need to have my hearing aide checked." Neville smiled and remarked, "Have you notice how quiet and fast young people talk these days? Did we ever talk like that?"

Harry grinned. Hermione also smiled and said, "Why no, Neville, we always spoke slow and proper."

Neville laughed and said, "I've been enjoying my retirement from headmaster duties at Hogwarts. Can you imagine? It's been four years now. I've been doing some field herbology work. Mostly just for the traveling and time to visit with old friends."

"Where have you been?" asked Harry. "We haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been on a research project with a team in the Altai mountains of southern Siberia. Just above the Katun River, the team found a site with a plant that has not been catalogued. One of their members is an old friend and colleague, Elena. She sent word and asked me to come and help with the plants identification."

"My word." said Hermione. "Can you tell us what they found?"

"They're not completely sure yet but it seems similar to Eleuthero or Siberian Ginseng. They are still trying to isolate all of its properties. They were using a magical herb identification process I created about fifteen years ago and wanted to know if it could be better adapted to their needs. The team is very innovative and already made some interesting changes. We got it fine-tuned just a few days ago and testing was completed yesterday. They just need to analyze the results."

"Very impressive, Neville." said Harry. "You seem to be doing really well and continuing your life studies."

Neville said, "Overall, life has been good to me and I am happy with my accomplishments. I still have a textbook to finish writing and commitments to the International Herbology Committee. It all keeps me busy. But enough about me, how are you two doing?"

Hermione said, "We're aging as gracefully as possible. We both have good days and not-so-good days. There are limits to what the doctors, healers and magic can do."

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, and thoughts don't come as quickly as they use to."

Neville grinned and said, "Ah yes. I'm affected by that part of the golden years also."

"Neville" said Hermione, "You never married. Any regrets?"

"I think I married my work and career," he said with a smile. "No, no regrets. I was able to do things I would not have been able to do otherwise. I spent years on expeditions studying herbs that lead to some important break through remedies. Those remedies helped a lot of people and that gives me immense satisfaction."

He looked intently at them and said, "I've never really said this to anyone, but what really changed my life was when they told me my Mum and Dad had woken up from their madness. I didn't believe it at first. When I got to St Mungo's and opened the door of their room, I saw them sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed holding hands and talking. They looked up at me and smiled. I was so overjoyed that I cried. They knew that I had been regularly visiting them. They told me it was like being in a prison; separated from everything by a barrier. They knew and understood what was going on around them but they couldn't respond."

"For that first year, I spent all of my time helping them and being with them. Some of their memories of what happened were lost. But they said the important memories about me and their activities in the order were still there. It was during that first year with them that I decided to specialize in healing herbology."

Neville looked into his teacup and said, "To this day, it's still a mystery how they were healed. I spoke with the healers, nurses and therapists at the time. No one could definitively say what pulled my Mum and Dad back into reality." He looked up he said, "But there are no words that will ever truly express my gratitude in getting my parents back."

Harry and Hermione's eyes flicked for an instant at each other. Then Hermione said, "Sometimes, it's not important to know how a good thing in our life comes about. What's more important is how it changes us and how we move forward from it."

Neville smiled knowingly. From the flick of their eyes he had seen the true answer to his question. He took a sip of tea and said, "You know, the two of you have been such an inspiration to me. The way you seamlessly live your lives together. You have each accomplished so much in your individual careers and still managed to have a happy marriage and raise kids that are outstanding."

"Thank you, Neville" said Hermione. She looked at Harry and said, "Harry and I each found the right person to spend a lifetime with." She looked back at Neville and said, "We also had very good friends like you who have helped us through the tough times along the way."

Harry asked, "What did your Mum and Dad do after they left St Mungo's?"

"Mum and Dad slowly got involved again with the Ministry; they were restless just sitting at home. It was administrative work but it gave them back a part of the life that had been taken. They renewed old friendships and I also took them traveling with me. They lived another fifteen years. The last year, I could see they were aging very quickly and getting weak and forgetful. One day, they told me they were ready to leave this life."

"That must have been very hard for you to hear," said Hermione.

He looked down at his teacup again and said, "At first it was quite a shock; they seemed happy. Why did they want to leave? When I asked, they told me they didn't want to be imprisoned in their own bodies again. I saw a particular look in their eyes; they were ready to move on."

Neville looked intently at Harry and Hermione and said, "It was a very special and unique look and I don't think I will ever forget it. It's when I understood that their good and loving spirits needed to be free."

Neville paused. For a brief moment he looked at them and his eyes widened slightly. Then, he quickly looked down at his teacup and took a sip. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. He felt certain about what he had just seen.

Breaking the silence Hermione said, "Can I warm your tea Neville?"

"Err ... yes ... thanks."

After another sip of tea, Neville said, "I still think about the day they decided to drink that potion and there is still one question I've not been able to answer very well. "How did my Mum and Dad know it was time?"

Hermione said, "Maybe your Mum and Dad felt a sense of accomplishment. Their wants and needs, the ones that really mattered to them, were fulfilled. They knew their son and he knew them."

"They might have felt there were no remaining loose ends or lingering responsibilities" said Harry. "They knew you were safe, successful and well-established in your career."

With a thoughtful expression she said, "Or maybe, they had a thirst, a yearning for more than the experiences of this life could provide. They honestly felt that all they were meant to accomplish had been completed."

Harry added, "And acceptance that life for all living things is for a fixed time and that existence of their true being continues beyond this life's end."

Hermione added, "And in their heart of hearts, they truly no longer feared the unknown."

With a thoughtful expression and slight nod, Neville looked intently at them and said, "Or maybe a desire for some restful peace after all they'd done in their lives. I love them dearly but also know that they had to follow what their selfless hearts were saying to them."

After a moment, Neville said, "How about either of you, any regrets?"

They looked thoughtfully at each other for a long moment. Then, Hermione said, "I don't think either of us has any regrets. In spite of the turmoil we all faced early on and some very hard lessons about life we learned, it's been a wonder-filled time for us."

Neville smiled, "That's good to hear." He glanced at the grandfather clock and then put down his cup on the serving tray. "I think it's time that I be on my way. Thanks for the tea and heartfelt conversation. I have enjoyed your company very much."

Harry got up to get Neville's hat and coat. Neville walked toward the floo followed slowly by Hermione. Neville took his hat and coat from Harry and put them on. He turned back to them.

Hermione embraced him and said, "You are always such a good and understanding friend."

Harry also embraced him and said, "Thanks for all you've done for us. It would have been much different if you hadn't been there when we needed you."

Neville smiled and said, "I've been so incredibly fortunate to know both of you."

Harry put his arm around Hermione and they stepped back as Neville reached toward the fireplace and took a bit of floo power into his hand. He paused and then turned back to look at them once more for a moment.

With a wink of his eye, Neville smiled and said, "See you later."

Then he turned and tossed the powder ahead of him into the floo. He stepped forward saying "Hogwarts!" and vanished in a burst of green flames.

They looked silently into the floo as the flames died away. Then they turned slowly walked back to the loveseat and sat down.

They were quiet for a moment looking blankly at the silver tea set on the table. Then she said, "I have a feeling that he knows what we're thinking about doing."

"Yeah. He also thinks we had something to do with his parents getting well."

"Yes. He is a true and special friend. Honest, supportive, accepting. He knows us so well."

After a brief pause, she turned to him and said, "Harry, I think we should go and see Gin."

He looked at her and said, "Yes, I think so too."

They stood up and he helped her step back to the floo. She leaned very close to it and said, "Burrow! ... Gin, are you there?"

A moment later they heard, "Yes Hermione, I'm here."

"We'd like to come and see you today. Is that ok?"

"Yes of course." said Ginny. "Why don't the two of you come for lunch in about an hour."

"That sounds great, Gin. See you then."

There was a flash of green flame as Harry and Hermione stepped together from the floo into the kitchen of the Burrow. The kitchen had changed very little over all the years. It remained the familiar, warm and cozy feeling place it had always been to them. When Arthur and Molly passed on, Nick and Ginny had taken up residence. The Burrow had remained the meeting place for the Weasley family holiday and special celebrations. A few new magical neighbors now lived scattered throughout the area. But from the backyard of the Burrow, it was still wide-open space for as far as the eye could see. All of the children and grandchildren enjoyed the special magic and open space freedom that was always there when they came to visit.

Ginny stood at the kitchen counter placing the last of a freshly sliced melon into a serving bowl. Her hair was shoulder length and silvery red in color. Many of the extra pounds gained with each of her children were still with her but she no longer paid them any attention. Like her mother, she was strong willed. She could always be counted on to speak her mind and make her opinion known without any doubt. Her bright eyes and warm smile brought those around her comfort and a feeling of unquestionable trust.

"Hi guys," said Ginny over her shoulder.

"Hi Gin," said Hermione. "Anything we can do to help prepare lunch?"

"No, it's all ready. Have a seat. Sandwiches, potato salad, and drinks are on the table."

They sat down at the table. Ginny joined them. Setting the bowl of melon on the table she said with a smile, "Help yourself." gesturing to the food on the table.

Ginny seated herself and they all began to serve themselves lunch. After a moment, Ginny said, "How are you feeling today Hermione?"

"Much better. I'm not sure what caused it but I started having cramps yesterday during the party. I just needed to stretch out on the bed and rest for a while."

"It seems your treatment has affected you more this time." said Ginny with a concerned look.

"She was weak for the first few days," said Harry in a concerned voice. "The doctor said it might happen as a result of the treatment and that she should rest in bed for a few days." He glanced warily at Hermione and said, "But no surprise, I had a hard time keeping her in bed."

Hermione sighed and in a slightly annoyed voice said, "I'm strong enough to manage a little discomfort. You know how much I dislike being a useless lump. You're just the same way you know."

With a melancholy expression he said, "I was just overly concerned and wanted you to feel better. I don't like seeing you that way."

Hermione said in a soft and contrite voice, "I know ... it's hard for both of us."

Ginny looked at Hermione and said, "Is your health prognosis still the same?"

She nodded slowly and said in a quiet voice, "Yes. They can slow its rate of progress but they won't be able to stop it."

Ginny pressed her lips. She looked at Harry and said, "What about your prognosis?"

He looked at her and replied, "Still the same also. It's a neurological degeneration and getting progressively worse. I've come to accept it and the consequences. I really miss being able to do magic."

"What do you miss most?" asked Ginny.

With a faraway look, he smiled and said, "Being able to get on a broom and just sail over the countryside. It always made me feel so free. We could leave all of our worldly cares below for a while and just be at peace. Do you remember what it was like, Hermione?"

"Yes, those were always such special times." said Hermione with a distant gaze. Then she smiled and said, "I also remember how much you liked the aerial acrobatics we did."

Looking at Hermione with a grin, he said, "As I seem to recall, you enjoyed them too and came up with a few interesting variations."

Hermione grinned and said, "That must be why James liked flying on a broom so much when he was little."

Ginny grinned and said, "Nick and I did that a few times too; it was great fun. Though, it wasn't very comfortable. Mum would have been shocked. But I bet Mum and Dad did the same when they were young."

Harry said, "I remember your Dad liked to collect ordinary muggle things. Wasn't one of them electrical plugs?"

Ginny smiled and said, "Yes, that was one of the many he kept. But his favorite was a large collection of lug nuts." She held up her hand and said, "and no, I don't know what they are or why he collected them." She waved her hand away and said, "We sorted through his workshop after he passed away and found all kinds of muggle things he thought fascinating."

Hermione said, "Gin, tell us again about when your Mum and Dad passed away."

"It's been about twenty years now. Dad's health was poor and the healers knew it was only a matter of time. Mum did everything she could to make him comfortable. She didn't want to let go of him. She tried every folklore-based remedy she could find. One afternoon, he died peacefully in his sleep while taking a nap. She mourned him for months. It was as if the light in her life had been extinguished.

Then one day, you remember, Hermione? ... We were talking with her over tea when she suddenly became very quiet and began looking around the room. She said she had just heard Arthur's voice calling out to her. But you and I didn't hear anything. In the evening two days later, she passed away quietly while knitting in front of the fire. One by one, over the years, my brothers have joined them.

I've thought about them all almost every day. In a way, it felt like they were still with me. Then, when Nick passed away, I completely lost it. We were intimately bonded, Hermione, like you and Harry. We shared our thoughts and feelings all the time. It was like being wrapped up with him in our first loving snog all the time. When he passed away, I felt so empty, alone and abandoned. I was depressed and sometimes felt angry with Nick for leaving me."

With a slight look of shame on her face, Ginny quietly said, "One evening, I even thought about ending my life so I could be with them again. Fortunately, Nick stopped me."

"He stopped you?" exclaimed Harry. "How?"

With a distant gaze she said, "I heard his voice. It was airy sounding and barely above a whisper. It said to me, 'It's not your time yet'. I was the only one in the house and the voice was soft and gentle. Hearing his voice sent chills through my body that turned into soothing warmth. I dropped down onto the floor weeping uncontrollably, begging him for forgiveness. Peace, such as I've never felt before, washed over me. That's when I started to sort things out. I realized that Nick and my family had only moved on and now exist in another place. They were waiting for me to join them. I came to understand that one day, when I've completed what I need to do here, I'll be with them again. Ever since that day, I get little reminders from Nick or my dearly departed brothers."

"How so?" asked Harry.

"Some might call it spooky or being haunted when you hear unexplained noises or see strange things. You know how my brothers were always the ones for gags and having a laugh." She smiled and said, "Sometimes, things move by themselves. Or a door will slowly creak on its hinges for no reason; that was George's favorite. And every once in a while, I see a bird with red feathers somewhere on its body. My brothers are keeping an eye on me."

They were quiet for a moment. "Gin" said Hermione tentatively, "Harry and I both heard a voice this morning. It sounded like Ron."

Ginny looked intently at her. Then she asked, "What did he say?"

Hermione paused for a moment. Then looking at her seriously she said quietly, "Time to come home."

"Oh." Ginny looked away with a saddened look on her face. After a moment, looking down at her tea, she said in a quiet voice, "Well ... based on my experiences ... and your ... declining health and quality of life..." She looked up at them and said in a shaky voice, "I ... I would be inclined to take the voice ... seriously ... if there were other accompanying signs."

There was silence. After a moment Harry said, "Gin ... there are other signs."

"I ... understand." The words caught in Ginny's throat. "Wha … what will you do?"

"We're not completely sure, Gin. We're still thinking about it," said Hermione.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his own, unsuccessfully trying to control the shaking. He looked at Ginny and said, "Things are clearer to us now. Thank you for being honest with us."

Ginny held Harry's shaking hand. It spoke very clearly to her the shortness of time remaining in the lives of her two best friends. Nothing in the world could change that. A tear dropped onto her cheek as she looked at them and said, "You're two of my life-long best friends. I love you both so very much."

Hermione got up and moved beside Ginny. She put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and said, "We love you very much too, Gin. You've been our dearest friend and companion throughout our life. It's part of what makes knowing what to do so hard for us."

After a long moment, Harry stood up and looking at Hermione said, "It's time for us to go. Thank you, Gin, for everything."

Ginny stood and wrapped her arms around Harry and silently held him for a moment. Then, she turned to Hermione. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they embraced each other. After a long moment, they separated. Ginny watched as Harry helped Hermione walk to the floo. They stopped and looked back at her for a moment.

"Goodbye," said Ginny in a weak voice through her tears.

"Be with you later," they said in tearful reply.

Then, they stepped into a green flash of light and were gone.


	3. Spirits Reborn

They emerged from the floo into the drawing room of their home. Each was wiping the remaining tears from their eyes. They made their way to the sofa and sat down. They were quiet, each was thinking about what Neville and Ginny had said.

After a time he said, "It's good we were able to talk with our two best friends today."

"Yes, it was. It certainly helped me see things in perspective and work through my doubts."

He asked, "Do you think the falcon we saw this morning might really have been Ron?"

"There was such a feeling of familiarity ... and hearing his voice earlier this morning, I think it was him."

He said, "Ron and Katie have been gone now almost six years. Do you think Ron called to Katie? Their bond was especially strong like ours."

"Yes, it seems so to me. When Ron passed away, Katie was heart broken and withdrawn. She wasn't eating and there was nothing we could do or say that helped her feel better. But just before we left for home that second evening, I saw a sudden sparkle in her eyes and a peaceful smile on her face. She passed away in her sleep a few hours later."

"I've missed them both very much," said Harry. "We always had a good time and a lot of laughs. Even if it was just an evening of playing cards, it felt good being with them. In a way, I felt bonded to them."

They were quiet for a long time. The only sounds in the room were two soft chimes and the slow and relentless ticking of the grandfather clock.

She turned to him and said, "Harry, I'm as sure as I'll ever be about moving on. How do you feel about it?"

Looking at her he said, "I'm sure too, Hermione." After a short pause he said, "It feels like we're about to take journey to a distant land and start a new life together. A good feeling but uneasy just the same."

She smiled and said, "Yes, like the day we began the Vinculi Spiritu. We didn't know exactly what our bonding would bring then either. We just loved and trusted each other. And it became so much more than I could have ever imagined."

After a moment, he said, "Let's go to my study room. I need your help with a few memories I want to leave to James and Rose."

"There are a few I'd like to leave them too."

...

They stood beside a large oak desk with a leather chair behind it. On the far side of the desk was a computer screen showing a picture of a twin tail comet. Beside them on the near side of the desk sat a small cabinet made of rosewood that was about twelve inches in height. It was ornately decorated and inlaid with gold leaf. The cabinet's small doors were open revealing a number of interior drawers. One of the drawers was open and contained many small crystal vials.

There was deep concentration on his face as the tip of her wand withdrew a long silvery wisp from the temple of his head. She lowered the memory into a small vial and then closed it with a crystal stopper.

"Label that one 'Elder Wand'."

"You're telling them about the Elder Wand?" she asked with a tone of surprise in her voice.

"It will become just an ordinary wand after I'm gone. No one ever won it from me, so hopefully no one will die anymore trying to possess it. You and I are the only remaining ones who know its location and it will eventually turn to dust. The only remaining Hallow is the cloak and I gave that to James many years ago."

She labeled the vial and then placed it into the open drawer. On the face of that drawer, 'Harry' was inlaid in gold leaf.

She touched her wand to her temple. A moment later, she withdrew a silvery wisp and carefully lowered into another crystal vial. After stoppering and labeling it, she placed it into the drawer inlaid with the name 'Hermione'.

She smiled warmly and said, "That memory is from our bonding day, how I was feeling just before I left the dressing room to walk down the aisle to you."

He smiled warmly at her. Then he said, "Do you think we should tell them something about the gryffin and our ability to combine magical power?"

She thought for a moment and said, "I'd like to, Harry. It has been such a big part of our life. I don't think we should mention the things that we did or the people we helped. How about the way it began that night on the beach?"

"Perfect." said Harry. "Let's do both of our memories together."

He stepped forward and placed his shaking hands on her waist. Then he rested the side of his head next to hers. She carefully slid the tip of her wand between their touching temples. A moment later, they separated and she lowered a large silvery wisp into a vial. She closed and labeled the vial and then added it to the drawer.

"Let's see, we've added your thoughts of James, Lily and Wilbur. I've added my thoughts about Dan and Emma. We already have our thoughts and feelings from when we first held James and Rose on the day each were born. And also the day Teddy agreed to live with us."

He smiled warmly and said, "There was that one Christmas. I think Teddy was nine, James was six and Rosie was five. It was such a perfect day. From the presents in the morning, having Ron, Katie and their kids and Nick, Gin and their kids at the house for Christmas day. Remember?"

She also smiled and said, "The sleds on the hill, the great snowball war of '06 hot chocolate and marshmallows. The kids were exhausted and in bed asleep by eight without any fuss." You and I sat on the sofa in front of the fire wrapped in a warm blanket. We sipped eggnog and listened to Christmas music on that old magic radio that Ron and Katie gave us as a present. It was so wonderful the peace and contentment we felt that evening."

The sides of their heads touched. A moment later, the crystal vial was safely stored with the others. She closed the doors of the cabinet and latched them. She carefully placed the cabinet holding their cherished memories onto the special shelf above the enclosure holding a pensieve.

She turned to face Harry. Their eyes met and for a long moment, they looked deeply into each other. Each saw peaceful resolve. They broke eye contact and then embraced and held each other. After a moment, she said in a quiet voice, "Only one thing left to do then."

He nodded and said, "Call Sloyka."

...

They sat side by side in the loveseat swing on the porch. It swayed gently as they looked out across the yard and beyond the fence. The birds were quieting down and soon the crickets would begin to chirp. The porch faced west and the land sloped gently down through an open field. There were trees in the distance that framed the horizon. The sky contained scattered wisps of clouds. This had always been one of the favorite parts of their home. They spent most days here at sunset; especially during the last few years when their health had begun to deteriorate.

"Are you sure he got our message?" asked Harry.

"Yes. He sent us a reply."

"Are all of our legal affairs in order?"

"Yes. James and Rose will have no troubles at all."

After a moment he said, "You still want to go through with this?"

"Yes, Harry, I do. The door to our reality and experiences of this life is closing. It's been so utterly fascinating. We want to know more, experience more and do more. I want you to be there with me because I can never be complete without you. You are my compliment, you are my fulfillment."

"Love unites us as spiritual beings and we will exist for all eternity," said Harry. "We'll freely choose from infinite possibilities. Our journey will continue."

They were quiet for a long moment as they continued to look out across the open field. Then he said, "Will the kids be here soon?"

"Any minute now." ... "You know, they are not going to like this."

"Yeah, it will be hard but they will accept it eventually. They are so much like you and me in how they think. I'm so proud of them."

"I am too. We did good with them." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

A moment later there was a flash of green and a whoosh from within the house as James and Rose arrived. They came out onto the porch and seated themselves.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad." said James. "You wanted to see us this evening?"

Rose said, "I would have thought that with all the people here yesterday you would have wanted some peace and quiet to yourselves."

They looked at their children. Even though James and Rose were now senior citizens, the eyes of Harry and Hermione would always see their little children.

Hermione said, "You've brought us so much joy and happiness. We wanted to see you one more time before we leave."

"Are you going somewhere?" asked Rose.

Harry said, "Your Mum and I have decided to move on. Our life and destiny here is complete. We want to leave before our minds and bodies get the best of us."

Rose said, "It's going to be a long time yet before either of you need to move from this house and have that type of care. We'll be here to help you for as long as you need us."

James looked from his father's shaking hands to the serious expression on his face. After a moment, he said in a somber voice, "Dad, I meant to ask you last week. What did the muggle doctor say?"

He looked at James and said quietly, "My condition is progressing at a much faster rate than usual. The doctor said it's as if something disrupted my nervous system. The magical healer thinks it's due to the cruciatus curses I experienced. But I think it's due to the mind connection I had with Tom Riddle when I was young. I have no more than a year at best to live."

Rose looked at her father and said in a slightly annoyed tone, "Why didn't you tell us it was this bad? We'll help you through this. There are other remedies, other healers. We'll find you the very best."

James looked at his mother and asked, "Mum, what did they say to you during your last treatment?"

She looked at her son and said, "It's still spreading and they can't stop it. None of the magical potions are halting it either. I'll be bed ridden and need hospice care in six to nine months."

A look of dread and alarm now filled Rose's face. "Mum, Dad, what are you saying? What are you planning to do? ... Are you … NO! You can't be thinking that! You belong here with us. We'll help you through this. Please ... let us help!" Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

She took Rose's hand and said, "Your father and I have been thinking about this for the last year or so. The thought of lying helpless in a bed, being tended to for every bodily need while waiting to die, is simply horrifying. It will be best for us and for the two of you if we complete what we planned a long time ago. It's what we want to do."

"No! You can't think like that! We are family and we'll stand by you no matter what!" said Rose.

He looked at his daughter and said, "Rosie, we want to leave on our own terms, the same way we've lived our lives. Our quality of life is slipping away from us and we don't want to be a burden, especially to either of you. You have your own lives to live."

Hermione said, "We made arrangements with an old friend many years ago. He will help us now; it's also his last journey. He's on his way here now."

Tears were falling from Rose's eyes now as she said, "Then, this really is going to happen today. You're both leaving us forever and not coming back. Oh Mum, Dad, how can you do this? I'm going to miss you so much." Rose moved to kneel closely before them. She took her mothers hand and looked at her imploringly. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she gently stroked her daughter's hand.

Tears fell from Harry's eyes as he leaned forward and placed his shaking hand on his daughter's shoulder. He looked at James and Rose and said, "We don't want to live in a crippled meaningless way just marking time while waiting for the end to come. Through our bonding, your mum and I have an extraordinary magical gift. It will be just like falling asleep."

Hermione said, "And it's not forever, dear ones. We all have to leave this life sometime. We will be separated for a while but we'll be together again. In the meantime, you can always find us in your hearts. Remember us by watching the sunset. Sunsets have always been very special to us."

Harry said, "I wish Teddy were still here so I could tell him this also. You have given your mum and me some of the happiest and most blessed moments of our lives. We can't find words to express just how very proud we are of you and how much we love you."

James wiped tears from his eyes. His voice cracked as he said, "Mum, Dad, … are you really sure about this decision?"

Wiping her eyes Hermione said, "I admit that I have a bit of an uneasy feeling. But I'm comforted in knowing that your father has experienced something like this before and we will be together. We will be happy and at peace. Think of the happiest you've ever been; when nothing else but that moment mattered in the whole world. That's where we'll be."

Rose said tentatively, "Mum, Dad, we're not suppose to tell you this; it's supposed to be a surprise. The ministry is planning to give both of you each a lifetime achievement award next month at a formal ceremony in your honor. What should we say to them?"

Harry said, "That's nice to know, but your Mum and I have never needed that kind of publicity or recognition." Then smiling he said, "You know from all the stories we've told you over the years that your Mum and I haven't always followed the strictest interpretation of the rules, in formal settings or otherwise. You'll know what to say to them."

James and Rose looked at their parents and then at each other not knowing what else they could say. Each understood the reasons for their parents' decision but that did little to help them accept it. Mum and Dad were strong, understanding, and had always been there to help them through tough and uncertain times. It was hard to accept just how much old age had weakened them. Deep down, both James and Rose knew they would likely make the same decision given similar circumstances.

After a moment, Harry said, "We have some important things we want to tell you. Our legal affairs have been put in order; you'll find everything in my study. There is also a pensieve there and the most precious parting gift we can give you: the memories that were most important to your Mum and me. There are also some secrets that we've never told you or anyone else. You'll understand why they need to be kept family private when you see them."

Harry and Hermione looked out toward the west. A spot had appeared over the woods. As it grew steadily larger, they saw a bird-like creature approaching, flapping its bat-like wings. James and Rose stood and looked in silent awe as a very large dragon, easily fifty feet in length, lightly touched down before them in the yard. It looked ghost-like, semi-transparent and solid all at the same time. It seemed to be smiling and radiating joy in its pure white appearance.

The dragon looked at Harry and Hermione and said in a deep voice, "It's good to see you again. I was overjoyed when I heard your call. See what I am now! It feels so good to fly again and to feel young and alive!"

Harry and Hermione smiled broadly. Then Harry said, "It's good to see you too. Sloyka, this is my son James and daughter Rose. Kids, this is Sloyka."

James put his arm around Rose's shoulder and said, "We are pleased to meet you. We have never seen anything like this before."

Rose sniffed and said in a quite choking voice, "You're going to take Mum and Dad away. This is very hard for us."

Sloyka said in a gentle voice, "Trouble not your hearts; it is the way of this world and all the life within it. My body now rests in a far away cave and will return to the dust of the earth from which it came. We will take with us all the experiences and knowledge gained during our life in this world. Loving spirits live on forever and seek to rejoin with their kind. Freed from the limitations of this life, anything is possible to those spirits who have learned the power of love."

Rose smiled weakly and nodded through her tears.

Sloyka turned to Harry and Hermione and said, "Are you ready to go?"

James and Rose leaned down and gave each of their parent's one last loving hug and kiss. Then James put his arm around Rose and they stepped back. Still seated, Harry turned to Hermione and embraced her silently for a long moment. He released her and said, "Yes, we're ready."

Harry reached into his cloak pocket, withdrew his wand and held it in his lap. He moved his other hand to hold it in an effort to keep it from shaking. Hermione took her wand in hand. She reached out with her other hand and placed it on top of Harry's hands to hold them steady. They turned their heads to look at each other for a moment.

"It has been such an extraordinary life with you," said Harry. "I love you so very much and will always be with you."

"I love you Harry with all my heart" said she. "It's been an incredible journey. I can't wait to experience our next great adventure."

They gently kissed. Then, Hermione lowered her hand and her wand came to rest across Harry's wand forming a cross. Together, they whispered to each other "_in vitam aeternam_". A golden glow appeared from where the wands touched and grew to wrap around them like a warm downy comforter. The glow extended itself slightly to James and Rose. As they looked into each other's eyes, a joyful peace and contentment appeared on Harry and Hermione's face. Then, resting their foreheads against each other, they closed their eyes. The golden glow dissolved into them and faded from sight.

James and Rose watched. After a brief moment, a bright, vaporous and infant-like form floated out of each of their parents' chest. The pure white transparent forms moved forward and grew in size to becoming child-like in appearance. Each was clothed in a white brilliance as their bare feet came to rest on the ground a short distance away. They seemed unaware of each other as their innocent faces and wide eyes looked up toward the sky with smiling expressions of wonder and delight. The forms turned slowly as if trying to take in an infinitely grand and glorious sight. Both paused as their gazes fell upon the elderly couple with foreheads touching and looking to be asleep. A somber expression of respect and gratitude came over their faces as they stared motionless at their former bodies. After a moment, they turned and at last, beheld the sight of each other. There were squeals of happiness as they moved close and merged in a scintillating embrace that momentarily shown with the brilliance of the noonday sun. Taking each other's hands, they swung around each other laughing and dancing in rapture. It was like two lovers, following a long separation, finally rejoined and not wanting to separate their touch.

In a deep voice, the dragon gently laughed. The two spirits stopped and, seeming to have just now noticed, looked toward the dragon and smiling broadly. The spirits looked back at each other and giggled at themselves. Then they turned and for a long moment, looked at James and Rose with proud admiration. An ethereal-like voice said, "See, this is who we really are. There is no need to fear or be sad." Then they turned and walked toward the dragon, each holding the other close. They floated up and settled, one closely behind the other, onto the dragon's seemly solid yet transparent back.

The dragon looked at James and Rose and said, "Peace and a happy life to you. The memory of those who are like your father and mother will live on as long as there are those who believe in magic."

With that, the dragon spread its wings and lifted into the air. James and Rose stepped out into the backyard to watch. The dragon circled once and James and Rose could see the smiles of the two young children seated on the dragon as they waved back at them. Tears of happiness were on faces of James and Rose. The dragon turned and flew toward the west that was ablaze in the glory of the setting sun. A moment later, it vanished from sight.

High in the dimming sunset of the western sky, an ordinary looking star flared and then exploded into a supernova. Its brilliance outshone all the other stars in the sky as it gave of itself to future generations of life.

James and Rose turned to look at the lifeless elderly couple on the loveseat. They each felt an emptiness that they knew would be with them for the rest of their lives. But in that emptiness, they saw more clearly than ever before, the lifelong love and self-giving of their parents. The toils and concerns of the world were now far removed from them. Somewhere in another place, another dimension, they would step away from the instant of time that was their entire life; hardly aware they had ever been away. A place where time no longer had meaning or measure to their existence. And in that confluence of pure love, they would be a self, and also a one, with all that is. They were truly free and at peace.

The End


End file.
